Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving S2E01.png|Celestia sees the main six arriving. Princess Celestia raises hoof S2E01.png|Be silent. Follow me and I will explain. Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png|"I've called you here for a matter of great importance." Celestia explaining S2E01.png|Awww, c'mon Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Stained glass depiction of Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png|"I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever..." Celestia talking S2E01.png|Celestia explaining about the situation as they move through Canterlot castle Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png|"This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them." Princess Celestia is Serious S2E1.png Celestia talking 2 S2E01.png|"Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, ..." Celestia needs help to defeat Discord S2E1.png|"...it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord." The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Twilight 'Don't listen to her' S2E01.png|Princess Celestia and Twilight Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png|Celestia's horn is a keyblade. Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png|A shot of Princess Celestia surrounded by four of the leading characters, from Hub's fall 2011 lineup promotional video. The door guarding the elements opens S2E1.png|Blue... such a beautiful color... The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png|Celestia with a blue glow. Celestia talking 3 S2E01.png|"Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!" Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|What the-- where'd they go!? Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|The Elements they're gone! Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png|"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" Celestia angry S2E01.png|Angry Celestia. Celestia main cast S2E01.png|Celestia angry at Discord. Discord talking to Celestia S2E01.png|Discord! You're such a troublemaker! Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png|Discord stop this nonsense right now! Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Celestia 'Good luck, my little ponies' S2E01.png|"Good luck, my little ponies." Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png|"The fate of Equestria lays on your hooves." The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Princess Celestia waiting S2E02.png Princess Celestia smiling S2E02.png|So happy Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png|Princess Celestia honoring Twilight and friends for defeating Discord. Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|"We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos." Celestia uses magic S2E02.png Lesson Zero Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Princess Celestia is not happy with the chaos below her. Celestia flash S02E03.png|Yes I am awesome. Celestia disappoint S02E03.png|Those forelegs look really big Princess. Twilight Sparkle talking to Princess Celestia S2E03.png|"I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline." Twilight "I'm a bad student" S2E3.png|"I'm a bad student." Twilight Sparkle face down S2E03.png|"I'm...tardy." Princess Celestia talking S2E03.png|"I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|"Wait!" Celestia "I'm listening" S2E03.png|"I'm listening." Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|I guess ponies do have eyebrows. Princess Celestia S2E03.png|Well, it is decided. Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png|A little proposition for you all... Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Celestia "From this day forth" S2E03.png|"From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, ..." Celestia "When and only when you happen to discover them" S2E3.png|"... When and only when you happen to discover them." Celestia at the end of the balcony S2E3.png|Princess Celestia, about to fly back to Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia S2E03.png|"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you." Celestia "Expecting some mail" S2E03.png|"I'm expecting some mail." Twilight Sparkle looking at Celestia flying S2E03.png|Twilight watching Celestia fly away into the night. Sweet and Elite Princess Celestia entering room with Rarity and Opal S2E09.png|Welcome to my castle, honey! Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png|What? Don't tell me you've never been in a royal castle before. Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png|"You're very welcome." Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Oh my, my shoes will be stained with lipstick marks... Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Ok...awkward. Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png|Uhhh... Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|Princess Celestia thinking- "Just on time." Princess Celestia I'll leave you S2E9.png|"I'll leave you to get settled." Princess Celestia to hear S2E9.png|"I would like to hear." Rarity I learned S2E9.png|Princess Celestia paying attention to Rarity. Rarity where you go S2E9.png|Princess Celestia has nice eyes. Rarity listening to Celestia S02E09.png|Don't worry Princess, Rarity isn't lying to you. Princess Celestia beaming S2E9.png|Pleased. Princess Celestia huh S2E9.png|Huh!? Rarity and Princess Celestia smiling S02E9.png|Perhaps we should help? Hearth's Warming Eve Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Flag of Equestria Family Appreciation Day A Younger Princess Celestia S2E12.png|Looks like she hasn't changed much. Princess Celestia in the flashback S2E12.png|"The most regal of all ponies." Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png|Celestia realizes that Granny Smith's family is "plum tuckered". Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Celestia letting Granny Smith's family build a new town. Smith's father kisses Celestia's hoof S2E12.png|Granny Smith's dad giving Celestia "a mighty kiss"... Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png|...his wife is slightly jealous. It's About Time S2E20 celestia.png|"Good morning, Twilight. Love the hairstyle. Happy Tuesday." Ponyville Confidential Celestia just like us S2E23.png|I'll send you to the moon MMMystery on the Friendship Express Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png|Celestia goes to see the winning dish. Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png|Princess Celestia likes what she sees and maybe at this moment is thinking with her stomach. CelestiaHappyS2E24.png|Definitely eager for some of that sweet goodness. Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png|Twilight gives Celestia a piece of cake. Princess Celestia & Twilight awaiting Pinkie S2E24.png|Princess Celestia see's Pinkie jump high in the air. Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png|Celestia watching Pinkie eat her cake. Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png|Celestia is shocked by Pinkie. Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png|Barely seen in the stained glass depiction Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot S2E25.png|Celestia watching over Canterlot. Celestia and Luna patrol S02E25.png|Celestia changes shift with Luna Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png|Celestia, watching Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Everypony looking S2E25.png|Who's that barging in? Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Are you serious Twilight!? Celestia angry S2E25.png|"You have a lot to think about!" A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day s02e26.png This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png|Apparently, Celestia doesn't notice the evil smile on the'' fake Cadance.'' Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|How can Princess Celestia not notice the wacked out eyes on Shining Armor. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Twilight crashed the wedding. S02E26 What did she say.png|''What did you just say?'' Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|"No." S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Princess Celestia confronting Queen Chrysalis S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|Princess Celestia fighting Queen Chrysalis S02E26 Celestia beam.png|Princess Celestia used Solar Beam! Celestia fighting Chrysalis S2E26.png Princess Celestia realize S2E26.png|Oh no. CelestiaLosingS2E26.png S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated by Chrysalis Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png|Twilight and the wounded Celestia Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|Princess Celestia wakes to a surprise. S02E26 Celestia coccooned.png|Celestia imprisoned in a chrysalis S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png|Celestia is helped by Twilight after being released. S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png|Celestia talking to Twilight Celestia & others S2E25.png|Celestia waiting for Cadance so she may begin the wedding ceremony Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|Ditto, different angle. Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza... " Princess Celestia hmm S2E26.png|"Hmm." We all know Princess Celestia is thinking- How dare you interrupt me! Princess Celestia marrying S2E26.png|Princess Celestia looks cool in this shot. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png Spike with wedding rings S2E26.png|"May we have the rings please?" Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us." Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png|"Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png|Celestia watches as her niece kisses Twilight's brother with passion Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue!" Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash almost forgot. Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash thinking "It's show time!" Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|Luna arrives for the party Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Did I miss anything?" Category:Character gallery pages